Silver Moons and Golden Suns
by AneresMelac
Summary: Pokémon are dangerous. Only the police were aloud to even speak to them. The newest recreation of humans are called Dollans, human like dolls. Two replace the dictators lost son and wife. The Dollan was told to watch a boy named Ethan Hunter. But why? How could the boy be dangerous? What makes the dictator so afraid that he must send Silver to watch him? PreciousMetalShipping.


**Silver Moons And Golden Suns**

**Aneres: sadly, I think I will be ending The Boy Of Ice prematurely... But I will gladly let someone adopt it! I'm hoping BlueRedRosa23 can do it... If you can, heres all you need to know! You can change small details, but if you plan on using any of the ocs, credit them! Most are from dS, but still. You can add whatever you want to the plot, and anything else you want! But, preferably, you can change up the plot as much as you want! Pleasepleaseplease PM me if you can adopt it! Sadly, you will have to retype everything, or I can send the files.**

**Aneres: now that that is out of the way, heres what Im replacing TBOI with! Im a preciousmetal fangirl til the end! :)**

**Silver: of course you are.**

**Aneres: oh quiet you. This plot was somewhat inspired by an isshu fic i found called 'Skies As Grey As Battleships' but for me, pokemon are only allowed for the police. That, and the planets just messed up, instead of being at war.**

**Silver: and what am I?**

**Aneres: not saying! And that goes for gold too! Wheres is he anyways?**

**Silver: i dont know. He wandered off.**

**Aneres: ._.'' anyways, Ill just start the stories prolouge!**

**Silver: she doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters. They belong to Nintendo.**

_Johto, Violet City, May 12th, 2014_

~Sun~

School. The one thing everyone always dreaded in the mornings. Having to wake up, put on a stuffy uniform and go learn about how much things from hundreds of years ago were so much better than how things are now. That's what ran through Ethan's head as he straightened his tie and glared at his reflection. He lived in Violet City, in the Johto region, being ruled single handedly by a man named Giovanni, who also ruled the neighboring Kanto region at the same time. Pokemon were dangerous creatures that only the police were authurized to use. That, and Giovanni's secret police, Team Rocket, who were the ones that kept 'peace' in Johto and Kanto. No one speaks out of turn. No one interacts with the creatures called pokemon.

Ethan grabbed his bag and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. His mother was already at the table, waiting for their meal to arrive. Everything was like clockwork. The meals arrive at 7:30. 12:15, and 6:00. Curfew was 8:00. Everyone had something to do, children went to school until age 21, then they were given a job. At age 24, they got their own home. Most of their hard earned money went to Giovanni Corp., which was trying to accoplish many scientific achivements, like perfecting cloning. Rumor had it was that they did it because Giovanni wanted to bring back his wife and son, who died of a disease that were given to them by a rabid Rattata. The little money they had left paid for their homes, and for the food that was delivered.

_Clink!_ This signaled that breakfast had arrived. Ms. Hunter stood up and took the two wrapped plates from their spot of the kitchen counter ( they had come threw a small door above the spot) and sat the slightly bigger one in front of herself, and the other in front of her son. Both ate slowly, niether wanting the day to officaly start. But, from the speaker in everyones homes and workplaces, or schools, the chime of a bell was heard, recorded all the way from Ecruteak City, from Bell Tower. This signaled that it was time to leave their homes and begin their day. They did without complaint. Ethan's mother went towards the law enforcement building, where she was a secretary, while Ethan went towards the local high school. There was a small crowd in front of the doors. The raven haird boy pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stared at the scene before him. The Team Rocket Admin of their city had his Koffing out, and was facing off with a thin teen.

" No one is allowed to call the ruler of Johto trash, punk! Take back your words, or I will be forced to take you in!" The admin growled at the boy, who said nothing. Ethan sighed. It happened from time to time, for one of the daring teens in his class to go up to a Rocket member and insult their leader. Anyone who could do it, was automatically one of the coolest kids in the school. But this kid didn't seem like he was like the rest. He had the uniform on crooked, his tie astray, and his shirt having a button opened. the kid glared at the grunt, making Ethan curious. He inquired to one of the boys next to him who the kid was. He was returned with a shrug. New kid, he must be. Everyone knew everyone in their city. No one had every seen this kid before.

Ethan took a closer look at the boy, to memorize the new face in the city. He had olive colored skin, almost like porcalian, from how flawless his skin was. His was tall and thin, with a scowl on his face. His eyes were covered by his messy, fox like crimson hair, that went past his shoulders, slightly. His hair reminded Ethan of yarn, or string. He frowned. This new kid was like a life size doll. This made him think back to what he heard over the radio a week ago. ' Giovanni Crop. has just informed us that a new product was released! The perfect recreation of humans! They can do anything we can do, learn on their own, and can resemble anyone you choose! Giovanni himself has bought one to use as his replacement son, until he has succeeded at recreating his son's DNA!'

Ah. That was what this boy reminded him of. He must be one of the prototypes that were released into every city to see if they can survive on their own. But if that was true, why didn't the admin just scold it, saying it wasn't allowed? Why did he release a dangerous creature to deal with a small malfunction? Ethan watched as the boy lifted his head and glance at the crowd around him. He didn't seem the least bit scared. He seemed... bored. His eyes met Ethan's for a moment breifly, before hiding them under his bangs, before he backed away from the admin, mumbling an apology, before dashing into the school. What surprised Ethan the most was the boys eyes. They were silver, like the moon.

~Moon~

He bursted into the empty room, gathering his breath for a moment. That boy.. No! He could not be the one he was instructed to watch and befriend! How could someone like that be dangerous? There was no way someone with eyes like that could be anything less than innocent! He wanted to slam his hand aganist a table from rage, but he couldn't. He had to remain in the best condition. But the boy... He couldn't be dangerous, could he? He had wild jet black hair, tan skin, and was tall and lanky. But his eyes.. They weren't like anyone else's! He didn't hide them under his hair, or refused to make eye contact.. He showed off the unusual color.

The crimson haird teen reached up a hand to run through his hair. It relaxed him only slightly, before his thoughts regained their hold on his mind. The boy needed to be watched so he couldn't do something too risky to Giovanni's rule.. What did that mean? Sure, his eyes were odd, but how could someone so... plain be able to take down the strongest person in both regions? He who ruled with an iron fist, was afraid of a mere teenager... But, he must have a good reason. So the teen must carry out his mission, or so he called it. More like his niche.

He lifted his head slightly and checked the clock. Three minutes until passing period ended. He left the empty room and walked to the office, sitting down in one of the chairs. He needed his schedule, soon. The secretary looked up and asked him his business, which he quickly replied. The woman nodded, typing away on her computer before handing him a slip of classes, breifly telling him where all of them were. He nodded, keeping his head angled downwards, before accepting the pass she held out to him and making his way through the endless hallways. The first lesson was History, in a room in the back of the school.

He took his time, observing all there was in the hallways. Cracks in the wall here and there, dull grey lockers aganist the walls, doors evenly spaced. He paused in front of the correct room and pushed it open gently, keeping his head lowered slightly. The teacher looked up in surprise and quickly explained that this was the new student. The teen handed her the pass before seating himself in the back of the room. The teacher handed him a notebook and a textbook, which he quickly scribbled his name inside the covers. He heard a whisper to the right of him and glanced in the direction of the hushed voice, his eyes widening behind his curtain of hair.

It was his charge, the one he had to watch. The boy gave a small smile before extending his hand, whispering something he could barely hear. The red haird teen shook his hand before mumbling his name. " Im Silver... S-Silver Lumiana." The other nodded slowly and nodded. " I'm Ethan Hunter. It's nice to meet you." Ethan replied. Silver only nodded, before facing the front of the class. Lumiana.. That was his mother's maiden name.. He couldn't say Giovanni, so he used the other option. Before concentrating fully on the lesson, he glanced on last time at his charge. His eyes were a blazing gold, mirroring the sun.


End file.
